


Just The Seaside Snackbar

by hoshikashipan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Kanan is literally a gay disaster, Mutual Pining, Riko just kind of goes with it, to the best of my ability ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshikashipan/pseuds/hoshikashipan
Summary: After months of overworking herself Riko is ordered to go on a vacation by her concerned conductor. Though she might get more out of this vacation than she originally expected.





	Just The Seaside Snackbar

**Author's Note:**

> Finally after months of this idea festering in my head I have it finished. It's my first published Love Live Sunshine fic on here so I'm excited to see the response. Hopefully I'll be able to write more soon since summer vacation is soon for me. I have a TON of ideas that I still need to write out;;

There's nothing quite like the beach in the summer. The bright sun warming her shoulders, the rush of waves, and the small group of families and teenagers playing. Though that's what makes Riko realize that she's the only solo flier there. She shrinks back awkwardly unsure of what to do. Of course, it's silly to feel like this. She's an adult on vacation, no one will judge her for being by herself. Then again… She winces and glances around to see what else there is to do. A seaside snack bar quickly grabs her attention, reminding her that she hasn't eaten since she left home and got to the inn that morning. Besides, maybe the beach will be a little emptier by the time she's done. Without another moment of hesitation, she lets herself in immediately immersed in the delicious smells.

The inside is simple, but with a modern touch to it. The counters and tables look brand new and pictures of who she assumes are the staff and their guests are hung and framed on the wall. She finds herself a table and flips through the menu. For being a seemingly simple snack bar there are a lot more options than she anticipated. It seems less like a snack bar and more like a restaurant. Everything on the menu sounds fantastic, so maybe she could ask the staff's opinion? Speaking of which she notices a girl hurrying toward her with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey there!" She must be a waitress seeing that she's wearing a black apron over her clothes and has a nametag that has ‘Kanan' with a little smiley face scribbled next to it. "My name is Kanan! Do you know what you'd like to order yet?"

"I'm not sure about food yet, but I'd like a water, please." She smiles politely pretending like she didn't just notice her waitress's impressive muscles.

"Alright! I'll have that out in just a minute." She slips away and before getting the drink she stops to say something to two girls sitting at the counter near the back. It's safe to say that they're both waitresses too since they also have black aprons on. They must all be locals. Especially her waitress, she has such a nice tan while Riko looks like she hasn't left the house in five years. She can't help but wince at how obvious it is that she's a tourist. Though her mind goes back to those muscles again and she starts to regret not coming here sooner.

"Here you go!" She jumps up in surprise not realizing Kanan got back so soon. "Have you decided on anything yet?"

Oh yeah, that's what she was supposed to be doing. "Uh- I can't decide," she admits sheepishly, "is there a specialty or soup of the day kind of deal?"

"Not from around here huh?" As if it isn't obvious enough. "Looks like I'll have to give the cute city-girl a few recommendations," her playful wink is the cherry on top, and it's just enough to make Riko's face heat up. "My personal favorite has to be the grilled sazae. Though the tarako onigiri and motoyaki are really good too," she hums thoughtfully. "Do you have any preferences when it comes to seafood?"

"I'm not sure it's been a while since I've had fresh seafood."

"Ah, so you're more of a takeout kind of girl?" She jokes still smiling.

"Not by choice. My career requires a lot of time and effort so it's only on special occasions that I get to eat full fresh meals like this. So, I want to make sure it's something good; it's not a vacation without good food, right?"

Kanan pauses for a moment and says, "I'll tell you what- uh- sorry what's your name?"

"Oh! I'm Riko, Riko Sakuracchi."

"Pretty name," she comments breezily. "But Riko, let me join you for lunch."

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing goes together better than good food and good company, right? I can fix us up with a whole buffet of good food! Besides, since I live here I can tell you all about the best beach spots and places to eat."

This doesn't seem professional but Kanan's charming smile is difficult to refuse. "I-I don't mind at all, but aren't you busy?

She shrugs. "I could take my lunch break now. Just wait right here and I'll be back with the goods!" She rushes back to the other waitresses who- wait were they watching the whole time?!

She averts her eyes, face flushed. Why is she being so nice to her? Is she this nice to all tourists or is Riko just looking into this too much? And more importantly, why do the other waitresses seem so entertained by this? A sudden thought hits her. Has Kanan been flirting with her? But why her of all people?! Someone like Kanan shouldn't be wasting her time on such a plain girl. She groans inwardly. It's likely a misinterpretation. Her incredibly hot waitress just happens to be the actual nicest person to exist and pities the girl who came to the beach alone. It's ridiculous to think that it's anything more than that… But that doesn't diminish Riko's curiosity in the slightest.

"Okay it'll take maybe ten minutes for everything to be ready," she returns pulling up a chair at the table. "If you want me to I can tell you about the sights here!"

"That sounds great, thank you very much," right she should focus on this instead. She came here for a break that's all.

"Well if you take the bus down to Numazu there's the deep-sea aquarium. A lot of tourists like that," she comments thoughtfully. "The last time I went they had vampire squids! It sounds scary but they're really cool I promise. There's also the temples if you're interested in that, the closest one has a nice trail leading up to it. It's perfect for jogging and working out those calf muscles!"

It seems a little touristy, but the aquarium seems like fun; maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask what locals do. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you and other locals do around here? I want to get the full Uchiura experience."

"Well, I normally work at my grandfather's diving shop with him. I spend a lot of time swimming and weight training." No surprise there. "In my free time I like to play sports with my friends and I go out on the beach with them a lot. I think that's average for anyone who lives here though."

 Wow, they seem like complete opposites. Riko can't remember the last time she willingly spent an extensive amount of time outside. More importantly when was the last time she went out with friends? She hasn't exactly had a ton of free time. Wait she's getting off topic again. She should focus on her vacation. "Sounds like fun. I've never been diving before, what is it like?"

"Hmm- I guess relaxing. I know this place isn't that crowded or busy as a city might be but it's still nice to have some sort of escape, you know? Being able to get away from everything and to just take in the sights of the ocean is a pretty great time." The shining look in her eyes says it all, she's just dripping with confidence and passion almost enough to make Riko either feel like squirming or swooning. It's not a bad feeling in the slightest, so she isn't complaining.

"I don't have a lot of experience with the ocean. I've gone to the beach a few times but nothing like this," she gestures around her, the snack bar, the small group on the beach, houses only a few feet away, just everything. "It's all so… Interesting. But I see how you'd want to escape sometimes. As much as I love Tokyo it can be overwhelming; my usual way of escaping kind of became my job so it put me under a lot of pressure. I've been needing some inspiration for my work, and it's seeming like my conductor was right in sending me here for a vacation."

"If inspiration is what you're looking for then you've come to the right place! There's a lot of beauty in Uchiura, and you don't have to dig too much to find it." She makes a face as if she's deep in thought for a moment. "Hey, you should try diving while you're here! Maybe not today since it seems like you're going to be spending your time here and at the beach, but maybe tomorrow?"

If it's as beautiful as Kanan says it is then maybe she should. She did come here to relax and possibly try new things. "S-sure! That works for me."

"It's a deal then!" She pumps her fist in excitement. "You're staying at the Takami Inn, right? I can meet you there bright and early and we can ride the ferry to my place."

"Okay," she agrees smiling back at her. "I just have one question though."

"Shoot," she places her arms around her head casually. God, what is she? A 1950s American greaser? Maybe more of a "bad boy" pose either way Riko can't deny that it's captivating.

"How can you work at both the diving shop and here?"

Kanan's eyes widen and suddenly that aura of coolness and confidence is gone. "Well-uh I only work at the diving shop on the weekends. Yeah! The weekends." She jumps up as if someone just called her name. "Oh, you hear that? I think our food's ready."

She runs frantically to the kitchen much to the amusement of the two waitresses who are still watching. What was that all about? Maybe she's not allowed to tell anyone about having two jobs, and it just kind of slipped? Riko shrugs deciding not to worry about it too much and she takes a sip of her water. She doesn't take Kanan to be the lying type anyway, so again it's probably a misunderstanding. Though the way Kanan's cool and confidence melted away becoming an awkward mess was admittedly amusing. Riko's lips curl into a smile thinking about it. So, the hot girl is secretly a dork huh? How cute. She blushes a little at the thought trying again not to get hung up on how utterly attractive her waitress is. It's a little disappointing how out of her league she is, but just talking for a while has been anything but unpleasant.

The door to the kitchen flings open and out comes Kanan with a large platter of seafood. She still looks a little awkward and frazzled making Riko smirk a little. "Okay, here it is!"

"It smells amazing," she comments trying not to drool over the delicious food. Well if she can go this long without drooling over those amazing muscles then she can wait a minute for the food.

"Hopefully it tastes as amazing as it smells," she chuckles putting it down as well as two plates.

They dig into their food and Riko's overwhelmed by the fresh tastes. It's all so good, when was the last time she had a meal this good? Maybe when she lived with her parents. "I really appreciate you taking the time for me like this."

She looks flustered for a second but flashes a smile to cover it up. "It's no problem! Anything for a new customer."

"Well- um, Kanan-San," wait where is she going with this? She wants to scold herself for speaking without thinking, but the words are spilling out faster than she can stop them. "Do you think after this we could-"

"KANAN MATSUURA!" A dark-haired woman is suddenly right behind her and is making the most terrifying expression Riko has ever seen in her life. Even the waitresses who had been watching and laughing moments before are both frozen with fear.

Kanan pales and jumps up from her seat. "Hey, Dia! I didn't realize you'd get back from your break so soon."

Dia looks her up and down scowling. "Is there a reason why you're posing as a waitress and bothering one of our customers?"

Wait what did she just say? Riko looks back and forth at the two trying to comprehend what's happening. Is there something weird going on that she should know about?!

"Heh heh… Funny story actually."

"Oh, I'd love to hear it," she rolls her eyes and looks at the other two waitresses who shrink back in fear. "And what do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"Huh? What do you mean? We've been so busy working that we didn't even notice," the orange-haired one says only to receive a glare from her blue-haired coworker.

"No actually-um- Kanan offered to help us out because of how busy we are. You know how helpful of a little demon she can be," she winks at Kanan who shakes her head in dismay.

"Mhm looks like you need all the help you can get when there are only three customers in here!" She points to Riko and a couple sitting near the back who are trying to ignore this fiasco.

"Dia-Chan, please! It wasn't my fault it was all Yoshiko's idea!"

"What?! You dumb mikan why would you blame me? This is clearly Kanan's fault don't try to throw me under the bus!"

Dia groans, "Look, I'll deal with you two later. There are more pressing issues now," with that she huffs and grabs Kanan's arm dragging her to the kitchen.

"Sorry, Riko! I'll just be a minute!" She calls as she lets Dia pull her away. She could easily get out of Dia's grip, but it wouldn't surprise Riko that she's afraid that it would only result in a greater scolding.

"Sorry about Kanan," the waitress Yoshiko says, "she's kind of an idiot."

"But what the hell just happened? Was she a creep or something?"

They both laugh at that. "No, Kanan-Chan didn't mean anything bad by it!  She just wanted to act like she worked here so she could talk to you!"

"Wait seriously?" She feels her face get hot and her heart beat a bit faster. "B-but why would she want to talk to me? I'm just a plain girl from Tokyo."

"I guess that's why you're so interesting to her!"

It can't be. So, her first assumption was right after all? This is all too embarrassing; especially since she's being told this by people who knew what was happening all along.

"Don't worry, Dia might go easier on her if she explains it in a not-creepy way," Yoshiko says reassuringly. "But knowing Kanan… Well, it probably won't be too long. Just enjoy your food, for now, Chika and I should probably act like we're doing something, but if you need anything feel free to ask us."

As they walk away Chika says, "Oh! And you two look cute together! Good luck on your date tomorrow."

Oh, right diving. Is it weird that she's still interested even after that? She was kind of just tricked, but to her surprise (and relief) there were no bad intentions behind it. And from what the waitresses said she's genuinely interested in her. She's already finished her share of the meal, but Kanan isn't back yet. She figures that her scolding won't be over anytime soon, so she decides to leave yen on the table for payment and finally head to the beach. With that, she leaves a note behind for her and waves bye to Yoshiko and Chika and heads to the beach. Hopefully, she'll be able to meet up with her tomorrow. As much as she'd like to see her again today maybe it's best that she spends the rest of the day relaxing on-

"Wait Riko!" It's of course Kanan. She has sweat dripping down her face and to Riko's surprise the note in her hand. "I'm really sorry about tricking you. I just wanted to talk to you, and I thought that was the best way I could." She laughs a little, "It's silly I know, I'm usually not too bad at starting conversations with people."

"It's okay, you have a very creative way of going about that. I'm actually kind of glad that someone wanted to talk to me," a smile forms on her face. "Besides it was a little funny."

Her face gets a little red. "Oh? Well, why wouldn't I want to talk to you! You seem really nice and you're beautiful and you're interesting as hell!"

"You think so? I think you seem really interesting too, Kanan-Chan." She holds her hand trying to hide her embarrassment. "Want to join me on the beach? I was thinking of just relaxing by myself, but that can get a little boring sometimes."

Kanan's eyes light up and sparkle in delight. "I'd love to!" And before Riko could say anything else Kanan runs full speed to the beach pulling her along.

"Are we still set for tomorrow morning too?" She asks as she runs alongside her, straining a little to keep up. But she doesn't mind, it's nice to have someone else with her.

"Of course! It's a date!"

At least this time the small group of people on the beach doesn't bother her in the slightest. She may stand out by being from the city, but she's definitely not alone.


End file.
